


MEME: Независимый сорокалетний мужчина

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [22]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Humor, Memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Инверсия гендерных стереотипов.





	MEME: Независимый сорокалетний мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [MEME: Independent forty-year male](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813255) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



> [Генератор мемов](https://imgflip.com/memegenerator/138817021)

  
  
  
  


_31 марта 2018_


End file.
